Letters to Carumati
by BookPrincess28
Summary: A series of letters Ryoma has written to Carumati, telling her about his life, friends and family in Japan. Why hasn't Carumati written back though? Eventual Pillar Pair.
1. Letters 1 & 2

**BP: As my A Math improves, my writing skills are getting rusty. This is a new story idea. I just got to write the prologue so that I won't forget my story idea.**

_23.3.08_

_Dear Carumati, _

_I am going to Japan now. My dad is sending me to a school called Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku for short. Also, since their first language is Japanese, he's giving me a lot of private lessons, and always saying "Mada Mada Dana." whenever I gave a wrong answer. Geez! Yeah, he went to that school when he was young, and he is going to send me to the same school. He expects me to join the tennis team so that I might be able to learn something from those tennis players. Isn't it great? _

_I have already packed my bags and I am pretty excited! I wonder what kind of people I will meet there. I mean, I have lived all my life in America, it's nice to be in another place for a change. I am curious to what kind of food Japan traditionally serves. Also, I heard a lot of manga and anime originated from there. My dad said he liked something called sushi. I wonder what it is, what it looks like, and what it tastes like. Yes, my dad is still the same old perverted guy that you knew. He is reading all those porn magazines….again. Remind me to set Karupin on his magazines later in the day. I think that will freak him out. His reaction will be priceless, I bet you. I promise to take a picture or a video and send it to you through letter or email, if it's a video. By the way, I hope you don't mind that I'll take the book you borrowed me. I'll be taking your bow and sheath of arrows too. I'll return them when I get back to America._

_You know, how I wish you can come with me, but you are so busy with schoolwork lately. I'll attach my address in Japan, my email address and my phone number here. I hope you will at least contact me once you are free. _

_Well, my mother is telling me to pack my bags now, so got to go now._

_Miss you lots!  
Ryoma_

_25.3.08_

_Dear Carumati,_

_I can't believe my luck! A girl with stupid long braids and likes to stutter a lot gave me the wrong direction to the courts! Thanks to her, now I'm disqualified for the tournament! To make things worse, I met that girl again, and she was asking me if I'm thirsty, and it turns out, she has no money! What is this? I ended up spending money on two drinks, one for her, one for me. What a troublesome girl. Sheesh. I wonder why I have the misfortune to meet her._

_Anyway, I played with this guy called Sesame or whatever the heck his name is. Well, you know I don't remember someone who doesn't give me an impression. He's the same guy on the train on the way to the courts (before that girl misled me. Darn it) who was bragging about his western grip, when it's actually the eastern grip. The only time he had the western grip correct is when he dropped his racquet and picked it up again. He cheated and made up rules for himself in order to take points from me. What a cheater and sore loser, don't you think?_

_During the match, he also threw his racquet at me, making my head bleed. It's ok, I'm alright, though. However, this old lady, presumably the girl's grandma, judging by their red hair, said that he couldn't defeat me. That's when I used my left hand, revealing I am left handed. I have to thank you, though. You gave a good advice of telling me to hide my true abilities. I got him by surprise and I defeated him. Isn't it great? Oh, and by the way, I managed to take a video of Karupin destroying baka oyaji's (idiot father) porn magazines. His reaction was hilarious. I'm sending a link to your email later. Do turn down the volume of your headphones before watching, though, because there's a lot of screaming from my father. Who knew he can scream like a girl?_

_Well, I better turn off the light. It's getting late. Send my regards to your brother. Miss you. _

_Ryoma_

**BP: I think my writing has gotten rusty. What do you think? Please review.**


	2. Letters 3 & 4

**BP: Whew! I only have half an hour left, so I'll make this chapter quick! Well, I don't know where I got this inspiration of a story, but I suspect it's from a vague memory I had about my primary school days. Oh well.**

_1.4.08_

_Dear Carumati, _

_Sorry for not writing. The ranking tournament for Seigaku tennis team is tomorrow. (Yup, I joined the tennis team). Guess what? Today, there was this second year guy called Aryan (or whatever his name was) placed a can and asked us to hit the ball to knock down the can. Later, it was revealed that the can is full of rocks, so that we wouldn't be able to knock it down anyway. I provoked him and he lifted me up with his collar, about to hit me, but then, the captain stopped him, and assigned both of us laps. Aryan protested and he increased the laps. That idiot. Well I don't care about that anyway. _

_I also played against a boy called Momoshiro today. (He insisted on us calling him Momo-chan though) He had a bad ankle, so I just played with my right hand. I really don't want to hurt him, he's a nice person. He's quite open with everyone._

_After running, I drank my water and didn't even realize I sat on his jersey until a freshman kid told me. Well, who cares? But you know what that idiot did? That Aryan idiot took all three of my racquets and hid it, and challenged me. I ended up having to play with the old racquet in the locker room. That really pissed me off because one of the red racquets had a letter "C" on the base of it. Yeah, that's your racquet. Hopefully you don't get mad at me having one of your racquets, but you did say I can borrow them anytime I want._

_In the end, I won of course. Aryan is so Mada Mada Dane. I bet you are laughing as you read this letter because guess what? The captain assigned the whole club laps after that. What an ending to the sweet victory. Darn captain. Yeah, yeah, laugh all you like, but that's what happened. _

_I got to go now; Mom's calling me for dinner. Reply soon!_

_Ryoma_

_2.4.08_

_Dear Carumati,_

_I have some good news to share with you! I am now a regular for the Seigaku tennis team! I played against two regulars and three non-regulars. The two regulars are rather interesting. The first was a guy names Kaoru Kaidoh. He's the one everyone nicknames Mamushi, also known as viper. His signature move is the snake, and his usual strategy is to make his opponents tired by making them run around. I managed to counter that by aiming the balls at his feet so that he had to crouch down to return it, making him lose three times as much stamina as usual. Since I happened to be reading a tennis magazine beforehand, his Snake shot is actually known as Buggy Whip shot, and I even returned his shot with the same shot. _

_I also played against a guy called Inui Sadaharu. He always takes data on tennis players and uses it to his advantage. He's really creepy, and anyway, I managed to rise above his data and even won 7-5. Also the surprising thing later was Kaidoh-senpai beat Inui-senpai and thus, Inui lost his regular spot, but he is the manager of the tennis team, and he is helping us out with our practices. _

_He made us wear weights on our wrists and ankles, and he set three different colored cones. He told us to his the balls to the corresponding cones. I realized as we get tired, our judgment will also get impaired. I missed a ball and had to drink Inui Juice, some weird drink Inui has created. Let me tell you, you wouldn't want to drink it. I watched the other regulars drink it, and they immediately ran for the nearest water faucet. I am NOT joking! If you laugh, I'll send you some of the Inui Juice, and I'll love to see your reaction when you drink it. Haha, just kidding! _

_But really, you wouldn't want to drink it, I'm serious. The only person who can drink it without flinching is Fuji-senpai, a third year who always has a closed eye smile on his face. The smile really creep me out. If you were here, you will see what I mean. _

_Well, I got to go. I still have tons of homework to do. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ryoma_

**BP: I think I am getting rusty. Please review, though!**


	3. Letters 5 & 6

**BP: Writer's block, and homework is getting more! Well, please bear with me while I close my eyes and write whatever that is on my mind. **

_14.4.08_

_Dear Carumati,_

_I really shouldn't have played doubles with Momo against the school called Gyokurin. He sucks at it, although we did win 6-4, but that's only because we separated the court in two. Anyway, we did get punished. After the match, Momo-senpai asked me in front of everyone, "Echizen, why did you always gaze to your left?" He noticed my habit. Well, old habits die hard. Remember when we play doubles together, you always played at the left, while I played at the right? But really. What business is it of his to ask? I just snapped, "Mind your own business, Momo-senpai."_

"_Hey, no need to be so mean, you know." said Momo. _

_I shrugged. "Well, that is a question I wouldn't answer." I tried not to break while telling ihm this. It reminded me of you. I was always watching the left, wondering if you will give me that reassuring smile and give me a thumbs-up, assuring we will win the match. Together. But you stopped playing tennis after schoolwork overwhelmed you, and you spent your time studying instead. _

_It's ok though. Do promise me that you will play tennis once more once you finished your exams. Good luck for your mid-year!_

_Ryoma_

_17.4.08_

_Dear Carumati,_

_I played against Fudomine as a Singles 2 player today. I played against this guy called Shinji Ibu. Ibu Shinji is the renowned genius of Fudomine. He was able to defeat the star players of Tokyo-based schools which helped Fudomine reach the district finals, and that's how he ended up facing me today. He has the habit of mumbling and talking to himself, and I can hardly catch what he was saying. He can use Kick Serve, which is exactly like my twist serve. So technically, he can use twist serve. What was scary is the Spot._

_I'll explain what Spot is. It is a low-percentage gamble that usually would be unnoticed and brushed off as a coincidence, by hitting a topspin shot, then a slice, then alternating in that order, the opponent who is returning the topspins and slices would feel their muscles contract for a slight second. The contraction can leave the opponent at a numb state known as the "Spot," and it only lasts for a second. However, he has mastered Spot to the point where he can see through the second of muscle contraction and score the point during that state. The Spot is even more dangerous since while in the numb state, the grip power will be lost temporarily, which was what happened to me. I twisted my body to return the serve, but the racquet flew off, and the racket hit the pole, broke, and the broken piece came flying towards my eye. The cut was very deep, but don't worry, it didn't cut my eye. I was trying to staunch the flow, and that stupid braids girl just have to come running to me, shouting, "Ryoma-kun!" Sickening, if you ask me. I ignored her and lamented about my racquet. Luckily, that one was mine, not yours. God knows what you would do if you find your racquet broken. That girl even grabbed my wrist trying to get me to the hospital. It's an insult to me, her, a fan, harassing me. Thank God her grandma, the tennis coach intervened. _

_The bleeding won't stop. I can't play until the bleeding on my eye has stopped. I wanted to continue playing, so Ryuzaki-sensei applied medicine and placed a gauze over it, while I told Momo-senpai to get a back=up racquet. He just has to ask, "Echizen, why does this racquet have a 'C' on it?" _

"_Just get the racquet, Momo-senpai!" I snapped. _

_He handed me your racquet. I silently vowed not to break this one. Oishi-senpai tried to stop me, but the captain took it from him, and handed it to me, saying I have ten minutes. I won within ten minutes by switching my hands then and again, and we were treated to Sushi at Kawamura's Sushi, after I was cleaned up in the hospital of course. I just ate my sushi quietly, and laughed at the fact that Kawamura-senpai's dad actually offered Tezuka-buchou (Buchou means captain. You can translate it as Captain Tezuka.) sake, because he looked like an adult and he was mistaken as a teacher._

_My eye patch was drawn with well wishes form my senpais. I should keep the patch when my eye recovers for memories sake. Got to go. It's getting late. Write back soon!_

_Ryoma_

**BP: The reason why Carumati never wrote back will be revealed much later in the story, I promise. Please review!**


	4. Letters 7 & 8

**In Class:**

**Sentence on the screen: the sweetest smiles hide the darkest secrets. **

**Class: I think we know who it describes.**

**Teacher: Really, who?**

**Class: (points at me) Her!**

**Me: …**

_25.4.08_

_Dear Carumati, _

_Buchou asked me for a match on the Haruno courts three days ago. I wonder what he wanted. He even told me to come alone. To come alone. Yeah, you didn't read wrong. If you were here, I would have vehemently opposed this, because I want you to come as well, to make sure you are there for me, so no matter what happens in the match, I know you will be there. _

_Anyway, I came early and thought I practice with your bow and arrows, and guess what? I managed to shoot some annoying birds down. I remember you were the captain of the Archery team back in our grade school and your shots are amazing, you never miss a single target. You accuracy and excellent eyesight also helped in your tennis skills as well. I bet we will never even talk if not for the fact that there was this one day where I was sitting alone in the cafeteria and you stood by my table with your tray, asking if you could sit down because there was no longer any seats in the cafeteria. Since then we partnered for sports events and projects and even became doubles partners eventually. Maybe I will tell senpai-tachi about you someday, but not right now. _

_I nearly dropped your bow when someone called me. I turned and loaded your bow, but it was only captain. Thank God. If it was someone else, I would have shot the arrow. _

"_I didn't know you know archery." said buchou._

"_My friend taught me. She was the captain of the Archery team back in grade school." He nodded, placed his bag at the bench, and took out his racquet. I put aside your bow and arrows, and took out your racquet as well. I am telling you. He pulled a fast serve right off the bat and it bounced past me. As we rallied, I noticed Oishi-senpai watching him with worry. I wish you were there as well, watching me with silent encouragement. Needless to say, my signature twist serve didn't work on him. At some point, he blew your racquet away and it hit the fence. I quickly rushed to retrieve it, hoping it wasn't damaged. Luckily, there wasn't a scratch on it. _

_He asked me why I played tennis. I thought back when you told me you were busy with schoolwork and begged me to play for you. I promised you I will play for the both of us. However, no one must know about this. "I have someone I want to pl-defeat." I nearly said the true reason why I played tennis as well. He asked me what I would have after I defeat that person then. If only he knew I lied._

_He defeated me with his drop shot which the ball drops slowly to the ground and spins towards the net. He asked me to become Seigaku's Pillar of Support. As we packed up, he suddenly asked, "Why does your racquet have a C on the base instead of the usual R?" _

_You will be frowning with disapproval if you knew what I did next. I snapped at him and said it's none of his business and stomped away, ignoring him calling my name. I am currently home right now, and I wondered if I should have answer his question or not. _

_I got to go. Mom's asking me to wash the dishes now._

_Ryoma_

_27.4.08_

_Dear Carumati,_

_Oishi-senpai asked me during tennis practice if I am really playing just the sake of defeating someone. He apparently heard everything between buchou and me. I bluntly told him that I had lied to buchou. _

"_Why?" said Oishi-senpai._

_I shrug. "Well, I don't think he needs to know why I truly play tennis."_

"_And why do you think so?" said a stern voice. It was buchou. Uh-oh. I was caught not three days after I lied to the captain. Nice. I turned, faced him, bit my lip and said, "It's really complicated to tell you, buchou. It's better if you don't know." I clutched to your racquet tightly as I say this. Buchou opened his mouth. I thought buchou is going to assign me laps or something for being rude, but all he said was, "Does it got to do with the C on your racquet?" He hit the bulls-eye. I was frightened he would know, so I quickly grabbed my bag and run, ignoring them calling me again. _

_I am such a coward, Caru. I wonder why I just can't say anything whenever you are (indirectly) mentioned. Maybe it's because I still missed you. I wonder why have you not written back to me yet. Do reply soon!_

_Ryoma_


	5. Letters 9 & 10

**BP: Disappointed by the lack of reviews. I need more reviews, alright, so that I am encouraged to write more. May I have at least 4 reviews for this chapter, I hope am not asking for too much from my readers.**

_1.5.08_

_Dear Carumati,_

_I met buchou during lunch. Yes, he and I had the same lunch period today. I was just sitting on the rooftop, minding my own business and eating lunch (that long-plaited girl and her loudmouth friend asked me if I would like to sit with them at the cafeteria, but I vehemently refused, knowing I would have to hear yet another of that uni-brow's ranting about his two-year tennis experience) when he came up, carrying his bento. Apparently, he didn't go to the cafeteria for lunch because his fangirls will ask him to sit with them. "Echizen." He greeted me. I nodded back, and returned to my bento. Today's lunch is rice with seaweed, eggs and sushi. I still miss caramel apples (send me some). He took a seat next to me, and began eating. All was silent until he said this. "Echizen, may I ask you something?"_

"_What is it?" I said._

"_Could you tell me why whenever I ask you about that C on that racquet, you always seem jumpy and panic?" I dropped my chopsticks in shock. I closed my bento, suddenly not having an appetite anymore. I bit my lip and said, "It's nothing." Buchou didn't seem to believe me, as he said, "You know, Echizen, it's not good to bottle up your emotions. It's best to say it out, you know." Well, that's obvious. Why do you think I am writing to you now? _

"_Right." I mumbled. "You don't strike me as the type to tell all your problems to your friends and family."_

"_True." said buchou."But I write them in my journal." I choked on my Ponta. The captain, writing a journal? Now that's new. "Do you think you can at least tell me why?" his words interrupted my thoughts. I turned to look at those earnest brown pools looking at me. I contemplated whether I should tell him about you, about us. "But why would you keep asking me about it?" I countered._

_Was it just me or is he blushing? Nah, it must be the trick of the light. "Well, as the captain, it's my job to take care of all my teammates." he said. I stood up abruptly. "Maybe I will tell you someday, buchou." I said. "But not right now." I walked away, but now before turning and said, "See you at practice." He nodded, and I left. I wonder why I didn't tell him anything about you yet. I mean, you are a great player, and I should be proud about my best friend, right? I wonder what's wrong with me._

_Today, the teacher assigned an English essay titled, "Something Precious I Lost." That uni-brow is going to write about losing in a tennis match. That braids girl is going to write about losing her way (no surprise there). I haven't decided what to write about yet. Write back soon!_

_Ryoma_

_2.5.08_

_Dear Carumati,_

_I am such an idiot. Why? Because after practice this afternoon, I was packing, when suddenly, I dropped a photo of the both of us winning the mixed doubles competition. I was about to pick it up, when someone beat me to it. It was none other than Fuji-senpai. "Fuji-senpai, give it back!" I cried. Fuji looked at the photo thoughtfully, and said, "Who's that? Your girlfriend?" He held the photo out of my reach, studying the photo. _

"_Hoi hoi? Ochibi has a girlfriend? Who is it?" said Kikumaru-senpai. He peeked over Fuji';s shoulder. "Wow, she's so pretty, nya!" I was absolutely furious. How dare they snatch my photo? Inui even took data on the photo, and the others were practically laughing. Kawamura-senpai was fine, until Fuji-senpai gave him a racquet, and he shouted, "BURNING! ECHIZEN! TELL US ABOUT HER! BURNING!" I got so pissed off, I punched Fuji-senpai, who got the photo, stomped on Kikumaru-senpai's foot, and snatched Inui-senpai's notebook and tore the pages he took the data on. Unfortunately, just then, buchou came in, and saw the mess I made, but before he could say anything, I pushed past him and ran home. I started crying. Why can't they leave me alone, Caru? I feel like my mask is breaking._

_I must have fallen asleep, as when I went downstairs, there was some talking._

"_Of course, I am not surprised, Tezuka. Ryoma has been trying to tell himself he's ok ever since he came here."_

"_But why would he…"_

"_That's up to Ryoma to tell you." said my mother. "We promised not to tell anyone about this." _

"_I see." I came down from the stairs. "Buchou." I greeted._

"_Echizen. Could you leave the two of us?" My parents nodded, and they left, while I led him up to my room for more privacy. I closed the door. "What do you want, buchou?" I said._

"_Echizen…why are you like this lately?" said buchou. "It's not like you."_

"_I'm fine, buchou." I said. However, he grabbed my arm, and pulled me to his embrace. I never felt warmer in my life. "You know, you should just cry it all out, you know." How did he know. I felt moisture collecting in front of my eyes the moment he said that, and now I was even more alarmed by the feeling of salty wetness brimming over my eyelids and dripping down my cheeks. I was crying. Buchou merely tightened his embrace, and I found myself telling…ok, choking out my friendship with you. He listened in silence, and when I finished, he said, "Carumati sounded like a great girl." I nodded, and wiped my tears. "She is…even if she is not here, she will always be my best friend." Buchou reached out and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Don't worry, you will always have us, even if she is not there for you." I nodded. "Thank you, buchou!"_

_He just left. I wish you could hear what he had to say about you when I told him about us. I am worn out from the crying, so I am going to sleep. Good night Caru._

_Ryoma_

**BP: So, could I have 4 reviews for this chapter? I won't update if you don't review!**


	6. Letters 11 & 12

**BP: Hmm, lots of you think that Carumati is dead. I hate to say this, but you all are wrong, actually. Close, but wrong. Her status will be revealed near the end of the story, so yeah, do stay tuned so that you will know what happened to her, alright?**

_8.5.08_

_Dear Carumati,_

_Today was a bizarre day. Guess what? That stuttering moron confessed to me! Yeah, it is spelled as C-O-N-F-E-S-S-E-D! You did not see it wrongly. I don't know who encouraged her to confess to me, but I suspect it's Momo-senpai, and the freshman trio, and her loudmouth friend with pigtails. Anyway, she called me to the corner, wanting to talk to me. I was like, "What?" I was cranky today because I had no breakfast (due to the stupid alarm waking me up late, and I had to skip breakfast in order to get to practice in time), and you know how cranky I can get when I am hungry (and angry). Anyway she was like, "R-R-Ryoma-kun, I-I got s-something to t-tell y-you."_

"_Uh-huh. What is it?" I asked. I really don't want to waste any time on her. I mean, I am sure even you wouldn't give her the time of day, and you are one of the most patient people I know. _

_She was stuttering, "E-er…I-I…"_

"_Just spit it out!" I shouted exasperatedly. _

"_I…I…..I like you…P-please go out with me!" She finally got it out. As far as I am concerned, girls are not my type. And what's more, I waited for 10 whole minutes just for this? I could've done at least 5 Math problem sums in that time! She really wasted my time. So I flatly said, "No. Sorry, I don't like you." I walked away, and I thought I heard a sob. Sheesh, do girls cry that easily? Not you, of course. In fact, I never see you cry before. Are you crying now? Do you miss me? I wonder how you are now in America. I hope you are doing fine. _

_Anyway, after that confession, Momo-senpai actually confronted me and asked me to apologize to her. Well, I am not going to apologize to her. I mean, why should I? As far as I am concerned, if Momo-senpai thinks that girl is faultless, then he should go out with her instead! Simple as that. I got yelled at by the freshmen for being mean to her, but hey, it was their fault. They were the ones who asked her to confess to me. And must I say yes to her? Why should I date someone who I do not even like? Sometimes, I think those people need to buy something called a brain for common sense._

_You know, I'll come visit you in summer and winter vacation. I really miss you lots._

_Ryoma_

_10.5.12_

_Dear Carumati, _

_Buchou actually offered to walk home with me today. I accepted it, wondering what his motive of doing so is. Walking home with him is nice. It was almost like walking home with you every time, except you will sing a nice song every time you walk home with me. I liked listening to your songs. It cheers me up. I liked your voice as well. Anyway, he asked me how my day was. I told him I was fine. He told me you wouldn't want me to dwell on the past. If you are fighting, then I should fight as well. I nodded. He was right. You wouldn't want this. He really understood you well, despite the fact that he never met you. I would like to take him to see you someday, when you are not busy with your schoolwork. I also told him about the racquet that I owned and admitted it belonged to you. He seemed to understand why I had some of your items with me. _

"_Thanks for walking home with me, buchou." I said, after we reached my home. _

"_No problem, Echizen." He replied, giving me a small smile. I didn't know he can smile! I am telling you, he looks angry all the time, I thought he never, ever smiled in his whole life! But here he is, giving me a small smile. I smiled back and bowed to him, before I closed the door. My heart was beating rapidly, as if I had ran 3 miles at full speed. I think if you are here, you will be smiling that sly grin of yours, and something about that sly grin will make me sure that you are going to say something like, "Hey, someone's in love!" No, I am NOT in love! I can't love another boy, can I?_

_Ah, if you were here, you'd probably say, "Love has no gender, Ryoma" In a sing-song voice. Believe me. I understand you very well, just as how you understand me the best. I got to go, I have to feed Karupin. Do write back soon!_

_Ryoma_

**BP: I was actually reading while writing this, so it may be bad. Please review though!**


	7. Letters 13 & 14

**BP: So, school is starting tomorrow, and I am starting to have writer's block. I mean, I have a rough idea of what I am going to write, but I never went over the details…haha, so I am closing my eyes and writing whatever I can think about.**

_16.5.08_

_Dear Carumati,_

_It's eleven, but I can't really sleep, so I am writing to you again tonight. You wouldn't have guessed what happened. The teacher had a crazy idea of sending me to an English story-telling competition, and well, today was the competition, and I anyhow told them a story about a boy trying to find his missing best friend, and guess what? I won first prize! The prize was a trophy with $100 worth of clothing vouchers. That loud mouth girl is pestering me to use them to buy something for her best friend, but I decided to buy a dress for you instead. I am sending it over to you now. I know you like the color purple very much. _

_I hope you can wear this dress someday. I mean, even a girl like you have to dress up once in a while, right? And Momo-senpai said I do not understand girls. Yeah, right. I know I understand you very well. Oh, and Momo-senpai told me I should date her (he obviously forgot about my yelling the other day), stating she is cute. _

_He obviously never met you in person, so he doesn't know what cute is. Once he meets you, he is going to forget all about Miss Little Braids Girl, and I bet he is going to hit on you. Help me hit him for the times he tried to get me and that girl together when you meet, won't you?_

_Opps. Got to go. I heard footsteps. Later!_

_Ryoma_

_25.5.08_

_Dear Carumati, _

_I talked to buchou again at lunch. He congratulated me on my winning for the story telling competition. I thanked him, but he seemed to notice something amiss. I told him that I was thinking about you when I was telling the story, only I altered the story a bit. He nodded in understanding and patted my head. "You know, sometimes you have to learn to let go." He said. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess." But deep inside, I knew you are still fighting, waiting for me. Aren't you?_

_By the way, buchou had asked me if I was free tomorrow. I said yes, and guess what? He asked me to spend time with him tomorrow after tennis practice! Isn't it wonderful? Opps. I better not sound like a fangirl. No, stop laughing, Carumati, I know you are laughing your head off right now. No, I am not gay, I am not! If you visit and say I am gay in my face, I swear I'll give you a punch on the face. It was sort of ironic when I am writing this, the photo of you laughing dropped to the floor. Oh well, it must be the wind._

_Got to go. I have homework to do._

_Ryoma_

**BP: It is very short because I had five minutes, and had writer's block. Please review, although it may be bad.**


	8. Letters 15 & 16

**BP: I wrote this chapter because I fancied a break. Do review this chapter, because I never updated this for a long time already.**

_26.5.08_

_Dear Carumati,_

_I know it's midnight, but I just had to scribble down this special moment, and send it to you._

_You'll never guess what I did with buchou today. After tennis practice, we went to have dinner at a nearby shopping mall. He apparently was shopping for some books in the bookshop (No surprise there. He is an honors student, after all. The only other person I see as amazing and smart as him was you.) He wanted me to come with him because on the way to the bookshop, in a sports shop, he saw a grip tape he thought that I might like. Guess what? He was 100% right. I liked the grip tape I saw in the sports shop very much. (It's expensive though. I nearly ate my week's pocket money. Thank God, today's Friday.)_

_But that's not the exciting part. My first kiss was taken already. Our first date, and my first kiss was taken. His lips are pretty soft and warm, and he tastes like mint….Wait! What am I saying? _

_Anyway, he confessed that he liked me since the first time he met me. If you were there to witness the scene, I bet you will squeal and clap in joy, because I know you are romantic and sassy on the inside, though you act mature on the outside._

_Wait for me, Carumati. The summer vacations coming soon. I will definitely come and visit you._

_Ryoma_

_29.5.08_

_Dear Carumati, _

_I received my essay "Something Special I lost" Guess what? I got an A+ for it! The teacher was touched with what I wrote, and hopes that I will stay strong and move on. I guess the only thing I can do is to cancel the bad times, and move on. I don't want to end up like Allison, who ended up committing suicide because her boyfriend broke up with her at her flat, now do I?_

_Don't worry about me. I am fine here. I have Buchou….I mean, Kunimitsu here after all (I only call him by his first name when we're alone…we don't want the others to find out, who know what his fangirls will do to me. I mean, you've seen how the fangirls can act when they are jealous. I hope they are not as violent as the ones in America, though. I got bored today and there was nothing to do. _

_A fun idea popped into my mind._

_I was going to mess with her father. I noticed the can of soda his magazine. That was my father's. I definitely had a plan. I was served a platter of French fries because my mum was wanted to rest and did not want to cook. It also had two packets of salt and pepper. So, I grabbed the salt packet and ripped it open. I also grabbed the pepper packet and opened it up. I poured all of these 'poisons' into my father's drink._

_That's when I heard footsteps._

_Due to my tennis training my generally light weight, I am a fast runner. I quickly hid in the kitchen. I poked my head out just to see my father drinking his soda._

_SPLASH!_

_My father spat the salt-pepper soda out like a water hose._

_"RYOMA!" he screamed, the foul taste still lingering in his mouth. _

_Apparently, Sugar + Salt + Pepper = A foul drink._

_I am setting Karupin on his porn magazines now. I can't wait to see his face when he goes to that room and sees his magazines all torn._

_Got to go call Kunimitsu now, bye!_

_Ryoma_

**BP: Oh my God, I had less than 10 minutes, so it may be bad. Do review my new story, Ryoma, Number Four, and this chapter!**


End file.
